Day Off
by 0.2cmpride
Summary: "Siapa yang merengek kepadaku untuk meminta cuti di hari ulang tahunnya, hm?" / BTS fanfiction. YoonMin.
1. Chapter 1

**Day Off**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Pancaran sinar mentari pagi memaksa masuk dari jendela apartemen. Min Yoongi menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi wajahnya yang terkena bias-bias sinar matahari. Ia menggeram pelan di bawah selimutnya dan mengutuk siapapun yang telah membuka tirai jendela. Sinar matahari benar-benar membuatnya tidak bisa tidur lagi meskipun Ia masih sangat mengantuk. Dengan malas Ia menyingkap selimutnya dan memaksa dirinya untuk sadar sepenuhnya.

"Ugh..." Yoongi meringis sambil memijit pelipisnya. Kepalanya benar-benar pusing akibat kurang tidur.

Mengambil jam digital di meja nakas kemudian kembali memijit pelipisnya ketika dirasanya kepalanya semakin pusing saat melihat jam. Oh ayolah, Yoongi baru saja tidur tiga jam yang lalu dan sinar matahari pagi dengan lancangnya mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya di hari liburnya? Yang benar saja.

Ia beranjak dari kasurnya ketika menyadari sosok pemuda berambut abu-abu yang semalam tidur di sampingnya sudah tidak ada di kamar mereka. Yoongi menyeret kakinya yang terasa berat untuk berjalan menuju meja makan. Di sanalah Ia menemukan sosok berambut abu-abu itu sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk dua orang. Ada untungnya juga ia terbangun dari tidur singkatnya, mungkin ia akan sarapan dulu sebelum kembali melanjutkan tidurnya mengingat semalam ia melewatkan makan malam.

Sosok itu berbalik dan tersenyum ketika melihat Yoongi, "Pagi. Tidurmu nyenyak?" sapanya.

"Sangat nyenyak untuk ukuran tiga jam. Sesekali kau harus mencobanya Park Jimin. Terima kasih juga sudah membuka tirai jendelanya, aku benar-benar tidur dengan nyenyak." Sahut Yoongi sarkas lalu duduk di kursinya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau aku yang membuka tirainya?" sosok yang bernama Park Jimin itu ikut duduk di hadapan Yoongi dan melahap sarapannya.

"Jangan berlagak bodoh sayang, di apartemen ini hanya ada kau dan aku."

"Bisa saja ada hantu yang membuka tirainya." kelakar Jimin.

"Hantu yang kakinya masih berpijak di lantai, maksudmu? Maaf Jimin, usiaku sudah tiga puluh tahun dan aku sudah terlalu tua untuk mempercayai keberadaan hantu."

"Ya, ya, ya. Terserah kau sajalah, _hyung_." Jimin memutar bola matanya dengan malas. Ugh, Min Yoongi ini kenapa sulit sekali diajak bercanda.

Yoongi tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Jimin. Ia tahu kok, kalau Jimin sedang bercanda. Hanya saja Yoongi juga menyukai wajah sebal Jimin ketika ia menggodanya. Menggoda Jimin adalah hobi barunya sejak mereka resmi menjadi pasangan kekasih kurang lebih dua tahun yang lalu.

"Jangan pasang wajah seperti itu. Kemari."

"Habiskan dulu sarapanmu. Kau belum menyentuhnya sedikitpun."

Yoongi menuruti Jimin dan menghabiskan sarapannya.

Selesai sarapan, Jimin membawa piring dan gelas susu ke bak cuci piring. Yoongi yang masih duduk setia di kursinya menatap lekat-lekat figur Jimin dari tempatnya. Tubuh Jimin terbalut sweater putih dan celana pendek hitam. Sweater yang digunakannya pun sedikit kebesaran dan membuat tangannya tenggelam di balik lengan sweater tersebut. Jiminnya terlihat benar-benar menggemaskan.

Masih dengan wajah yang merengut, Jimin mendekat ke arah Yoongi yang langsung menarik pergelangan tangannya hingga ia jatuh terduduk tepat di pangkuan Yoongi.

"Dasar tukang modus." Jimin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Ia tidak mau Yoongi melihat wajahnya yang bersemu merah.

"Tapi kau sayang kan?" goda Yoongi sambil mengelus surai abu-abu milik Jimin.

"Jangan menggodaku, _hyung_."

"Memangnya kau mau melihatku menggoda orang lain?" goda Yoongi lagi, kali ini ia mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang ramping milik Jimin. Dari jarak sedekat ini, Yoongi bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah lelaki kesayangannya.

" _Hyung_!" Jimin memprotes.

"Kalau begitu diamlah dan biarkan aku memelukmu seperti ini. Aku rindu kau." Diucapkan secara cepat dalam satu tarikan nafas oleh Yoongi, namun Jimin masih bisa mendengarnya. Telinganya sudah cukup terlatih dengan mendengarkan _rap_ Yoongi dalam mode Agust D.

"Kukira kau akan lebih merindukan pekerjaanmu daripada aku."

Dari nada suaranya, Yoongi tahu kalau Jimin tidak bermaksud menyalahkan kesibukannya. Apa yang Jimin katakan memang benar. Miris rasanya ketika menyadari sebagian besar waktunya digunakan untuk pekerjaannya. Produser jenius Min Suga di pagi hingga sore hari dan _underground rapper_ Agust D di malam hari.

"Pekerjaanku memang nomor satu. Tapi bagiku kau adalah nol."

"Nol?"

"Kalau tidak ada angka nol, tidak akan ada angka satu bukan? Nol adalah awal dari segalanya."

Jimin menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan menyelidik, "Rasa-rasanya aku pernah mendengar kata-kata itu."

"Aku mengutipnya dari anime detektif yang tak kunjung naik kelas." Sial, padahal maksud hati ingin sedikit menggombali Jimin dengan kata-kata puitis hasil curi dengar dari anime yang ditonton oleh beberapa murid Jimin ketika Yoongi menjemputnya di studio tari.

Jeda beberapa saat. Tak ada satupun di antara mereka yang saling mengucap kata. Yoongi memanfaatkannya untuk menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Jimin. Menghirup aroma tubuh Jimin yang seakan menjadi candu tersendiri untuknya. Jimin sendiri menyamankan dirinya di pangkuan Yoongi. Sesekali memainkan jemari mungilnya di pundak Yoongi.

" _Hyung_ tidak berangkat kerja?" Jimin balik bertanya.

"Aku cuti sampai besok."

Jawaban Yoongi membuat Jimin menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Yoongi, "Tidak demam," gumamnya. " _Hyung_ , apa kepalamu terbentur sesuatu semalam?"

Yoongi menyentil dahi Jimin, membuat yang lebih muda mengaduh. "Siapa yang merengek kepadaku untuk meminta cuti di hari ulang tahunnya, hm?"

"Aku!" Jimin menjawab dengan ceria. Melupakan rasa sakit di dahinya akibat disentil Yoongi.

"Kalau begitu berbahagialah sedikit. Rekan kerjaku sampai uring-uringan saat aku bilang aku akan mengambil cuti selama dua hari." Yoongi jadi ingat bagaimana wajah rekan produsernya itu hampir menangis ketika mengetahui Yoongi mengambil cuti di tengah _deadline_ mereka.

Jimin hanya terkekeh mendengarnya. Ia jadi sedikit tidak enak hati dengan Yoongi. Sebenarnya ia tidak benar-benar serius ketika meminta Yoongi untuk mengambil cuti di hari ulang tahunnya. Jimin hanya ingin menggoda Yoongi saja. Namun melihat Yoongi yang menanggapinya dengan serius, mau tak mau ia merasa egois.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, sudah jangan berpikir macam-macam. Lagipula kita jarang sekali menghabiskan waktu bersama. Jadi ayo kita manfaatkan dua hari ini."

"Benar tidak apa-apa? Tidak mengganggu pekerjaanmu?" Tanya Jimin memastikan.

"Hanya tinggal tahap _finishing_ , akan selesai dalam satu hari kok."

Jimin hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang mendengarnya. Ia tahu satu hari yang dimaksud benar-benar seharian penuh atau dua puluh empat jam di dalam studio yang berarti Yoongi akan menginap di studio dan tidak akan pulang ke apartemen mereka.

Satu hal yang benar-benar Yoongi syukuri adalah karena Park Jiminlah yang bersama dengannya saat ini, bukan orang lain. Walaupun usia mereka terpaut cukup jauh –perbedaan usia 8 tahun cukup jauh bukan– setidaknya Jimin cukup pengertian dengan kesibukan Yoongi. Jimin tidak banyak menuntut ini dan itu, dengan hal itu saja Yoongi sudah sangat berterimakasih. Yoongi juga sangat yakin tidak ada yang bisa mengurus dirinya sebaik Jimin –kalaupun ada, sudah pasti itu hanyalah ibunya seorang.

" _Hyung_ , kalau kau masih mengantuk tidur lagi saja."

"Temani aku."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kalau begitu hyung duluan saja ke kamar, nanti aku menyusul. Aku akan mencuci piring dulu."

* * *

 _Aku pergi ke studio tari. Hoseok_ hyung _memintaku untuk membantunya. Maaf tidak membangunkanmu, tidurmu pulas sekali seperti orang mati Kalau mau makan, sudah kusiapkan di meja makan. Tinggal dihangatkan_.

 _Jiminie ^_^_

Itu adalah pesan yang ditinggalkan Jimin untuk Yoongi pada selembar _post-it_ yang ditempel pada layar ponselnya. Bagus, jadi hari ini Yoongi sudah dua kali terbangun tanpa Jimin di sisinya. Melepaskan _post-it_ tersebut, Yoongi mulai mengetik pesan.

 _To: Jimin_

 _Sudah sampai? Pulangnya jam berapa? Biar kujemput_.

Tak sampai lima menit, ponsel Yoongi berdering singkat. Satu pesan baru masuk. Pesan balasan dari Jimin.

 _From: Jimin_

 _Baru sampai. Mungkin jam 5? Sebentar lagi akan ada pentas seni, latihan akan menjadi lebih lama dari biasanya._

Melirik jam di meja nakas, waktu menunjukkan pukul 14.00. Masih ada waktu sekitar 3 jam untuk bersiap-siap. Setelah makan dan mandi ia akan pergi untuk mengambil _pesanannya_ , pulang sebentar ke apartemen untuk menyimpan _pesanannya_ , lalu langsung menjemput Jimin di studio tari. Agenda Yoongi hari ini adalah alasan mengapa ia mengambil cuti selama dua hari. Sedikit berterimakasih pada Hoseok karena secara tidak langsung sudah membantu menjalankan rencananya.

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin sedang membereskan barang-barang bawaannya ketika ponselnya berdering singkat. Satu pesan masuk dari Yoongi.

 _From: Min Yoongi_

 _Aku sudah di parkiran_.

Tersenyum kecil ketika membaca pesan singkat dari kekasihnya, jemarinya kemudian menekan-nekan layar ponsel untuk membalas pesannya.

 _To: Min Yoongi_

 _Tunggu sebentar, sedang beres-beres_.

"Dari Yoongi _hyung_ ya?" sebuah suara mengagetkan Jimin.

"Hoseok _hyung_! Kau mengagetkanku."

Yang dipanggil Hoseok hanya tertawa, "Maaf, maaf. Tapi benar dari Yoongi _hyung_ kan?"

"Hm, begitulah. Kok tahu?"

"Taehyung pernah bilang kau selalu senyum-senyum sendiri kalau menerima pesan dari Yoongi _hyung_."

"Aish, anak itu." Jimin geleng-geleng kepala ketika mendengar nama sahabatnya disebut.

Taehyung adalah sahabat Jimin sejak masa ospek di kampus mereka. Taehyung sendiri adalah seorang _social butterfly_ yang memiliki banyak koneksi. Salah satu koneksinya adalah Jung Hoseok, teman dari kakak sepupunya. Taehyunglah yang merekomendasikan Jimin kepada Hoseok ketika Hoseok sedang mencari tenaga pengajar tambahan di studio tarinya. Memang dunia itu sempit, ketika Taehyung mengantar Jimin ke studio milik Hoseok, di situlah kali pertama Jimin bertemu dengan Yoongi yang kebetulan berkunjung ke sana dan mengetahui kalau Yoongi adalah kakak sepupu yang dimaksud oleh Taehyung.

"Kelihatannya _mood_ -mu hari ini benar-benar bagus."

"Yoongi _hyung_ hari ini menjemputku."

"Tumben sekali. Dia pulang cepat hari ini?"

"Lebih tepatnya sedang mengambil cuti."

"Tunggu dulu. Kau bilang kau dijemput dan hari ini dia mengambil cuti. Lalu kenapa tadi kau tidak diantar?"

"Dia tidur pulas sekali dan aku tidak tega membangunkannya. Semalam saja ia pulang jam 11 malam dan masih meneruskan pekerjaannya di apartemen sampai jam 5 subuh."

"Seharusnya aku sudah menduganya." Hoseok hanya geleng-geleng kepala mendengarnya. Sebagai orang yang pernah mengerjakan satu proyek bersama dengan Yoongi, Hoseok bisa dengan yakin mengatakan seniornya sejak di bangku sekolah menengah atas itu memang tidak berubah sedikitpun kalau sudah berurusan dengan musik.

"Hoseok _hyung_ , aku pulang duluan ya." Pamit Jimin.

"Hati-hati di jalan. Sampaikan salamku untuk Yoongi _hyung_. Terima kasih untuk bantuannya hari ini, Jimin."

"Akan kusampaikan. Terima kasih juga untuk hari ini, _hyung_." Jimin berlari kecil meninggalkan Hoseok. Namun baru beberapa langkah meninggalkan ruang latihan, Jimin berbalik dan kembali ke ruangan.

"Ada apa, Jimin? Apa ada yang tertinggal?" tanya Hoseok.

"Tidak. Hanya ingin bilang, kalau kau tidak cepat-cepat nanti Taehyung akan mencari yang lain."

"Yah!"

Dan Jimin sudah berlari meninggalkan Hoseok sebelum dilempar oleh botol minumnya. _Well,_ Jung Hoseok tidak akan pernah melempari siapapun yang bercanda dengannya terlebih jika ia sudah kenal baik dengan orang tersebut. Jadi ia tertawa saja ketika sosok Jimin sudah menghilang dari balik pintu.

 **.**

 **.**

"Maaf ya, jadi menunggu lama." Kata Jimin saat sudah di dalam mobil Yoongi.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa yang membuatmu sampai berlari-lari ke mobil seperti tadi?" tanya Yoongi sambil memasang sabuk pengaman.

"Itu, tadi aku meledek Hoseok _hyung_ soal Taehyung." Jawab Jimin sambil memasang sabuk pengaman juga.

"Kau ini jahil sekali ya." Yoongi mengacak-acak surai abu-abu Jimin dengan lembut.

"Hehe, habisnya Hoseok _hyung_ masih saja suka tarik ulur. Padahal sama-sama sudah tahu perasaan masing-masing."

"Membangun hubungan terutama ketika kau sudah seusia denganku atau Hoseok itu tidak mudah, sayang. Akan ada banyak pertimbangan karena kami sudah memikirkan banyak hal untuk jangka panjang. Sekarang mungkin kau belum mengerti, tapi nanti kau akan mengerti dengan sendirinya." Ujar Yoongi sambil menggenggam tangan Jimin dan menatapnya dengan lembut. "Jadi, mau ke mana kita?"

"Aku lapar. Bagaimana kalau kita makan di kedai tempat kencan pertama kita?" usul Jimin.

"Oke." Melepaskan genggamannya, Yoongi menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan mulai memfokuskan dirinya pada jalanan.

"Hoseok _hyung_ tadi titip salam untukmu."

"Akan kuhubungi dia nanti." Kata Yoongi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Selama perjalanan, tak ada satupun di antara mereka yang berbicara. Di dalam keheningan, mereka menikmati kebersamaan yang sangat jarang itu. Terlalu hening hingga satu jam perjalanan mereka tidak terasa. Yang mereka tahu, saat ini mereka sudah sampai di kedai makanan tempat kencan pertama mereka.

"Kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Yoongi.

"Hmm..." Jimin berdehem, matanya masih tertuju pada menu. "Ramyun dan Tteokppoki. Ah! kimbab juga!" putusnya final.

"Lapar sekali ya?" Yoongi terkekeh sambil menulis pesanan Jimin.

"Aku melatih murid-muridku selama 3 jam kalau kau mau tahu." Jimin mem _pout_ -kan bibirnya, Yoongi yang gemas hanya bisa tertawa terbahak. Yoongi tidak mungkin mencubit pipi Jimin dengan gemas ketika mereka berada di tempat publik seperti ini kan? Selesai menulis pesanan, Yoongi menyerahkan catatan pesanan tersebut kepada salah satu pelayan.

"Setelah ini mau ke mana?" tanya Jimin.

"Belum tahu. Kau sendiri mau ke mana?" Yoongi bertanya balik.

"Aku mau pulang saja. Tapi kalau kau mau mampir ke tempat lain dulu juga tidak apa-apa."

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu nanti langsung pulang saja. Kau pasti lelah."

Sambil menunggu pesanan mereka datang, mereka saling bertukar cerita mengenai pekerjaan masing-masing. Sesekali juga membahas kuliah Jimin yang sudah memasuki semester akhir. Yoongi baru menyadari seberapa banyak waktu yang ia lewatkan setelah mendengar cerita Jimin. Yoongi selalu tahu kalau ia sangat jarang memiliki waktu untuk Jimin, tetapi baru kali ini ia benar-benar menyadarinya. Mungkin setelah ini ia akan mulai meluangkan waktunya sedikit untuk Jimin.

Ketika pesanan mereka datang, Jimin hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat pesanan Yoongi.

"Apa?"

"Tak kusangka kau akan memesan makanan yang sama persis denganku." Cibir Jimin.

"Biar sekalian dimasak, efisiensi waktu." Yoongi berdalih. Jimin hanya mengiyakan saja.

Ya sudahlah daripada meributkan pesanan, yang terpenting sekarang adalah makanan sudah disajikan. Waktunya makan.

.

.

Perjalanan pulang terasa lebih lama karena kemacetan yang tak terhindarkan, namun sepertinya kedua insan di dalam mobil tersebut tidak mempermasalahkannya. Mungkin karena terlalu lama tidak meluangkan waktu bersama, mereka mencoba mensyukuri kebersamaan yang bisa mereka dapatkan dalam hal-hal yang tidak terduga seperti saat ini. Selama perjalanan pulang pun mereka tak banyak bicara. Hanya ada alunan musik terdengar dari _tape_ mobil yang mengisi keheningan di dalam mobil.

Lampu lalu lintas menyala merah untuk kesekian kalinya, Jimin mengalihkan pandangannya yang semula terpaku pada lampu-lampu jalanan ke wajah Yoongi. Merasa dipandangi Jimin, Yoongi meliriknya sekilas kemudian memberikan tatapan _ada apa_ ketika dilihatnya Jimin tak juga mengalihkan pandangannya. Jimin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yoongi, netra terpejam perlahan. Seolah mengerti, Yoongi melakukan hal yang sama dengan Jimin. Kedua bibir saling menempel, mencoba untuk saling berkomunikasi melalui sentuhan lembut tersebut.

TIIIN!

" _Shit_!" satu umpatan lolos dari mulut Yoongi.

Sayangnya sentuhan lembut itu harus berakhir dengan singkat. Lampu lalu lintas telah menyala hijau dan kendaraan di belakang mobil Yoongi tampaknya tidak mau bersabar untuk menunggu Yoongi yang tengah menikmati sentuhan lembut di bibirnya lebih lama lagi.

Suasana kembali seperti semula. Hening, dengan Yoongi yang fokus di balik kemudi dan jalanan serta Jimin yang fokus pada lampu-lampu jalanan yang menghiasi pemandangan malam. Jimin terperangah ketika dirasanya sebelah tangan Yoongi menyentuh puncak kepalanya dan mengelusnya lembut tanpa mengalihkan fokusnya dari jalan raya. Itu adalah hal terakhir yang Jimin ingat sebelum dirinya tertidur.

* * *

Jimin sedang bermain _game_ di ponselnya ketika Yoongi menutup matanya.

"Yah, Yoongi _hyung_! Aku sedang main _game_!" Jimin menyingkirkan tangan Yoongi yang membekap matanya.

Cengiran jahil terpampang jelas pada raut wajah Yoongi. Posisi Yoongi yang berada di belakang Jimin membuatnya lebih leluasa untuk menjahili Jimin. Masih belum puas dengan menutup matanya, kali ini Yoongi kembali menjahili Jimin dengan meniup tengkuknya.

"Yoongi _hyung_!" Jimin bergidik ketika merasakan hembusan nafas Yoongi di tengkuknya. Nyaris saja ponselnya terjun bebas dari tangannya.

Yoongi tertawa terbahak ketika dilihatnya Jimin memajukan bibirnya membentuk sebuah _pout_. Siapapun yang melihatnya pasti tidak akan percaya kalau Jimin akan segera berusia dua puluh dua tahun dalam hitungan beberapa jam ke depan.

Yoongi kemudian duduk di sebelah Jimin, mencuri cium pada pipi kenyal Jimin. Yang dicium hanya bersemu merah namun tetap mempertahankan _pout_ nya di bibirnya. Pura-pura kesal, huh?

"Tadi kau tidur pulas sekali di mobil, sekarang kau tidak terlihat seperti orang yang baru saja tidur pulas."

"Aku baru saja mandi _hyung_ , dan seperti yang kau bilang, aku tertidur pulas di mobil. Wajar kalau aku tidak ngantuk lagi." Jimin bersungut sambil meletakan ponselnya di meja. Jimin sudah tidak _mood_ lagi untuk bermain _game_.

"Keringkan dulu rambutmu yang benar, nanti kau masuk angin."

"Nanti saja."

"Park Jimin."

"Iya, iya. Aku keringkan sekarang. Puas?"

Jimin dengan segera mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk yang masih tersampir di bahunya. Yoongi yang memanggil nama lengkapnya dengan intonasi penuh penekanan bukanlah pertanda baik. Yoongi melihat jam di layar ponselnya. Masih jam setengah sepuluh malam, tersisa dua setengah jam sebelum pergantian hari.

"Jimin." Panggil Yoongi

"Apa lagi?" sahut Jimin.

"Dua setengah jam menjelang ulang tahunmu."

"Lalu?" Jimin mengernyit, tak paham dengan arah pembicaraan Yoongi.

"Ada yang ingin kau lakukan sambil menunggu tengah malam?"

Jimin berpikir sebentar. Menimbang-nimbang apa yang sebaiknya ia lakukan bersama Yoongi sambil menunggu tengah malam.

"Mau nonton?" tawar Jimin.

"Boleh juga. Mau nonton apa?"

Benar juga. Apa yang mau ditonton? Percuma saja mengajak nonton kalau tidak ada film atau acara tv yang bagus untuk ditonton.

"Mau mendengar komposisi musikku?" usul Yoongi pada akhirnya.

"Eh? Bolehkah?" tanya Jimin dengan mata berbinar.

"Tunggu di sini, biar kuambil laptopku dulu." Yoongi berdiri dari sofa, dan mengambil laptopnya dari kamar.

Jimin tentu saja senang sekali ketika Yoongi menawarkannya untuk mendengar komposisi musik buatan Yoongi. Maklum saja, selama ini Yoongi jarang sekali memperdengarkan komposisi musiknya. Jimin saja tidak tahu jenis musik seperti apa yang dibuat oleh Yoongi. Ia hanya tahu Yoongi suka mendengarkan musik hip-hop, rap, atau apalah itu.

Yoongi muncul dari kamar sambil membawa laptop dan _headphone_. Ia kembali duduk di sebelah Jimin, menyalakan laptop dan menyambungkan _headphone_ -nya ke laptop.

"Pfft." Terdengar suara Jimin menahan tawa.

"Aish, ini benar-benar memalukan." Rutuk Yoongi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar laptop. Ia tidak mau Jimin melihat wajahnya yang bersemu merah.

Singkat cerita, Yoongi lupa kalau _wallpaper_ laptopnya adalah foto dirinya dengan Jimin ketika mereka berlibur bersama. Foto yang susah payah didapat Jimin mengingat Yoongi susah sekali diajak foto bersama.

Dengan cepat Yoongi membuka _folder_ yang berisi _file-file_ komposisi musiknya dan memakaikan _headphone -_ nya pada Jimin. Yoongi memainkan beberapa _file_ sekaligus, membiarkan Jimin mendengarkan komposisi musik buatannya.

Jimin mendengarkan setiap komposisinya dengan seksama. Seketika Jimin terhanyut dalam alunan melodi yang dirancang oleh Yoongi. Selain komposisi musik, ada juga beberapa lagu _rap_ ciptaan Yoongi yang ikut terputar. Tidak heran kekasihnya itu disebut-sebut sebagai produser jenius, musik-musik yang dihasilkannya memang benar-benar bagus. Terlalu larut dalam rangkaian melodi membuat Jimin tidak menyadari berlalu dengan cepat.

Tanpa terasa dua jam lebih dua puluh lima menit berlalu dengan cepat. Yoongi menarik _headphone -_ nya dari telinga Jimin, membuat yang lebih muda protes.

" _Hyung,_ aku belum selesai mendengarkannya." keluh Jimin.

"Daripada itu, ada yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu." Yoongi mengambil alih laptopnya, menutup _folder_ komposisi musiknya dan membuka _folder_ baru.

Nama _folder_ itu adalah 'PJM22', di dalamnya hanya ada satu _file_ bertipe video dengan nama file ' _video message_ '.

Yoongi kembali memasangkan _headphone_ -nya pada telinga Jimin.

"Kau ingin aku menonton video ini?" tanya Jimin memastikan.

"Pesan video." Ralat Yoongi.

Jimin memutar bola matanya malas, "Yah, apapun itulah. Tapi ini video apa?"

"Lihat saja sendiri, kau akan tahu."

Jimin paling sebal kalau sudah seperti ini. Apa susahnya sih tinggal menjawab pertanyaannya? Tidak usah sok misterius segala. Pertanyaan itu harusnya dijawab dengan jelas tahu!

Walaupun begitu Jimin tetap melakukan apa yang dikatakan Yoongi. Ia membuka _file_ pesan video tersebut. Dahinya mengerut ketika pesan video tersebut menampilkan sosok Yoongi. _Really_? Mengajak Yoongi untuk foto bersama saja susah, dan sekarang Yoongi malah merekam dirinya sendiri? Semoga saja isi video tersebut bukanlah umpatan kebencian terhadap teman-temannya seperti video viral yang pernah Jimin lihat di internet.

 _Hai Jimin, ini Yoongi_ hyung _._

 _Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunmu yang keduapuluh dua tahun. Selamat ulang tahun._

 _Semoga kau panjang umur dan sehat selalu. Jangan sok melakukan diet, aku suka kau apa adanya. Kalau kau terlalu kurus nanti kau tidak enak dipeluk lagi._

 _Jimin, terima kasih sudah menemaniku selama dua tahun belakangan ini. Kuharap kau tidak keberatan untuk terus menemaniku hingga bertahun-tahun berikutnya._

 _Untuk hadiahmu, aku sudah menyiapkannya._

 _Hadiahmu ada di laci meja nakas dekat tempat tidur. Ambillah, tapi jangan langsung dibuka! Temui aku, dan kita akan buka hadiahmu bersama-sama._

 _Aku tidak pandai mengungkapkan perasaanku, jadi maaf kalau pesannya singkat._

 _Sekali lagi, selamat ulang tahun. Aku menyayangimu._

Jimin mematung ketika pesan video tersebut berakhir. Jadi ini pesan video untuknya? Ia memandang Yoongi seolah meminta penjelasan. Namun bukannya memberi penjelasan Yoongi hanya tersenyum dan memberi isyarat kepada Jimin untuk mengambil hadiahnya di tempat yang sudah disebutkan di dalam pesan video tersebut.

"Apa yang kau tunggu, Jimin? Cepat ambil hadiahmu."

"U-uh, oke."

Jimin melepaskan _headphone -_ nya lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya dan Yoongi. Di mana tadi katanya? Oh ya, di laci meja nakas dekat tempat tidur. Jimin jadi seperti orang linglung. Perlahan ia membuka laci tersebut dan menemukan sebuah amplop kecil berwarna biru muda. Namanya tertulis jelas di amplop tersebut, seolah menegaskan kalau amplop itu memang ditujukan untuk Jimin. Dari ukuran amplopnya, Jimin menebak amplop itu adalah amplop yang biasanya digunakan untuk membungkus kartu ucapan.

' _Jadi ini hadiahnya?_ ' Batin Jimin.

Kecewakah? Entahlah. Di satu sisi, ia memang kecewa. Terlebih kalau memang benar di dalam amplop tersebut isinya hanya kartu ucapan selamat ulang tahun. Yang benar saja, kalaupun ini adalah lelucon sungguh tidak ada lucu-lucunya. Tetapi di sisi lain ia juga merasa tidak perlu kecewa. Ayolah, dirinya sudah dua puluh dua tahun sekarang. Ia bukan anak kecil lagi yang perlu diberikan hadiah-hadiah bagus.

Jimin ingin membuka amplopnya, kemudian teringat pesan dari Yoongi. Jangan langsung dibuka, katanya. Jadi ia segera keluar dari kamar sambil membawa amplop tersebut.

"Sudah ketemu hadiahnya?"

Jimin tidak menjawab, hanya menunjukkan amplop biru muda yang bertuliskan namanya. Jangan langsung dibuka gundulmu, anak kecil bahkan orang sekarat sekalipun bisa menebak kalau isi dari amplop ini adalah kartu ucapan, Jimin bersungut-sungut dalam hatinya.

"Bagus. Sekarang duduk di sini." Yoongi menepuk sisi sebelah sofa tempatnya duduk.

Jimin menurut dan duduk di samping Yoongi.

"Biar kutebak, isinya pasti kartu ucapan."

"Pernah dengar ungkapan jangan menilai sesuatu dari luarnya saja? Sebaiknya kau buka dulu amplopnya."

Jimin mengalah. Sekali lagi ia menuruti Yoongi dan membuka amplopnya. Ketika amplopnya dibuka, isinya memang hanya sebuah kartu ucapan. Apanya yang jangan menilai sesuatu dari luarnya saja?

"Sekarang buka kartunya."

Dengan malas Jimin membuka kartu ucapan tersebut dan kedua matanya seketika terbelalak ketika melihat isinya. Bukan, Jimin bukannya terkejut karena tidak menemukan tulisan tangan Yoongi di dalam kartu ucapannya. Melainkan, Jimin terkejut karena ada _sesuatu_ yang ditempeli selotip di dalam kartu ucapan tersebut.

 _Sesuatu_ yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sebuah cincin.

" _See? Dont judge a book by its cover, dear_." Ucap Yoongi sambil merebut kartu ucapan tersebut dari tangan Jimin yang masih terkejut dengan hadiah yang didapat.

Yoongi melepaskan rekatan selotip yang menempel pada cincin secara perlahan-lahan, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Jimin.

"Jimin, tanganmu."

"E-eh? Hah? Kenapa? Tanganku kenapa?"

"Ulurkan tanganmu."

Dengan ragu-ragu Jimin mengulurkan tangannya kepada Yoongi. Tangannya gemetar. Ia masih terkejut dengan hadiah yang diberikan Yoongi sampai-sampai responnya pun menjadi kacau.

Yoongi menyematkan cincin itu di jari manis Jimin. Jimin baru menyadari kalau Yoongi juga sudah memakai cincin serupa di jari manisnya. Kapan Yoongi menggunakannya? Seingatnya tadi tidak ada cincin yang tersemat di jari manis Yoongi. Atau mungkin dirinya saja yang tidak menyadarinya?

"Aku memakainya saat kau mengambil hadiahmu." Kata Yoongi sambil menatap dalam kedua manik hitam Jimin. Ia sempat melihat Jimin melirik ke jari manisnya.

Jimin benar-benar tidak tahu harus merespon apa. Semuanya tiba-tiba menjadi _blank_. Ia menatap Yoongi dan jari manisnya yang kini sudah dihiasi sebuah cincin secara bergantian. Ini bukan mimpi, Yoongi memberinya sebuah cincin di hari ulang tahunnya.

"Kalau kau tanya sejak kapan aku merencanakannya, jawabanku adalah ketika kau bilang kau ingin aku meluangkan waktuku di hari ulangtahunmu." Jelas Yoongi.

Ketika Jimin meminta Yoongi untuk meluangkan waktunya? Berarti 2 minggu yang lalu? Semua ini direncanakan dalam waktu 2 minggu?! Tampaknya bukan tanpa alasan julukan jenius melekat pada diri Min Yoongi.

"Aku tahu saat itu kau tidak benar-benar serius, tapi itu seperti tamparan keras untukku. Aku sadar kalau kau juga berhak untuk mendapatkan waktuku. Jadi hari itu juga aku berpikir untuk memberikanmu sebuah kejutan di hari ulangtahunmu. Dan inilah yang bisa kuberikan untukmu. Semoga kau suka."

Jimin menghambur ke dalam pelukan Yoongi. Bagaimana mungkin dirinya tidak menyukai kejutan yang diberikan Yoongi? Ini bahkan benar-benar di luar ekspektasinya. Mungkin lebih tepatnya, melampaui ekspektasinya. Terakhir kali Jimin menerima sebuah kejutan di hari ulangtahunnya adalah ketika ia berulangtahun ketujuhbelas. Itupun kedua orangtuanya beserta adiknya yang memberikan kejutan. Jimin memeluk Yoongi dengan erat, menenggelamkan wajahnya di dalam dekapan Yoongi.

"Selamat ulang tahun, sayang."

Jimin mengangguk di dalam pelukan Yoongi, semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Yoongi. Ia dapat merasakan sebuah kecupan di puncak kepalanya. Yoongi memberinya kecupan di puncak kepalanya. Yoongi membiarkan Jimin semakin menelusuk di dalam pelukannya. Ia mengusap-usap punggung Jimin ketika mendengar isakan kecil Jimin.

"Hei, jangan menangis."

Jimin menarik dirinya dari pelukan Yoongi, kemudian menatap Yoongi penuh haru. "A-aku tidak menangis. Aku hanya terlalu bahagia."

Yoongi menyibak helaian rambut Jimin kemudian mengecup keningnya dengan lembut, seolah Jimin adalah barang berharga yang akan hancur jika tidak diperlakukan dengan penuh kelembutan. _Well,_ Jimin memang miliknya yang paling berharga.

"Yoongi _hyung_." Panggil Jimin.

"Ya?"

"Mulai hari ini, bolehkah aku memanggilmu Yoongi saja?" tanya Jimin sambil menunduk dan memainkan jemarinya di dada bidang Yoongi. Tidak berani bertatapan langsung dengan manik tajam milik Yoongi.

Yoongi mengangkat wajah Jimin kemudian menyantukan kening mereka lalu menjawab, "Boleh, tapi ada syaratnya."

"Apa?"

Yoongi tersenyum tipis kemudian menangkup wajah Jimin seraya berkata,

"Ayo hidup bersama denganku selamanya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

* * *

 **a/n:**

Endingnya gantung ya? Emang sengaja dibikin gantung kok hehe *kemudian dibuang*

Happy Birthday Park Jimin! Please take care of yourself and stay healthy. I hope you can achieve everything you want.

Untuk umurnya Jimin, di sini ngikutin umur Korea. Jadi walaupun secara internasional umur Jimin 21 tahun, di fanfic ini jadi 22 tahun karena ngikutin umur Koreanya.

Last but not least, thank you for reading! Mind to give a review?


	2. Day Off: Second Day

**Day Off: Second Day**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Jimin terbangun dari tidur lelapnya setelah mendengar ponselnya berdering tiada henti. Dengan mata yang masih setengah terpejam, Jimin mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak tak jauh dari bantalnya. Matanya mengerjap ketika cahaya dari layar ponselnya menyapa indra penglihatannya. Masih jam tujuh pagi–kurang lebih begitu yang terpampang di ponselnya– dan sudah ada orang kurang kerjaan yang meneleponnya sepagi ini.

 _Incoming call_

 _Kim Taehyung_

Ralat. Sudah ada orang kurang kerjaan bernama Kim Taehyung yang meneleponnya sepagi ini.

"Ha–"

" _JIMIIIIN_!" teriakan penuh semangat Taehyung membuat Jimin menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya. Sumpah demi apapun teriakan Taehyung dari seberang telepon bukanlah hal yang ingin didengarnya ketika baru bangun tidur.

"Bisakah kau tidak berteriak, Tae? Ini masih pagi." Gerutu Jimin. Teriakan menggelegar Taehyung benar-benar membangunkannya.

" _Suaraku ini seksi tahu, tidak akan membuat telinga orang lain sakit walaupun aku berteriak. Lain cerita kalau kau yang teriak, itu baru membuat telinga orang lain sakit_."

"Ya sudah kututup teleponnya."

" _Hei, hei, kalau ulang tahun tidak boleh marah-marah. Sahabatmu ini merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa mengucapkan selamat ulangtahun kepadamu tepat saat pergantian hari, kalau kau mau tahu. Harusnya kau berterimakasih karena sahabatmu ini mau bangun pagi-pagi hanya untuk meng–"_

"Iya, aku sudah tahu. Kumaafkan."

" _Jangan memotong perkataanku, Park Chimchim. By the way happy birthday you jerk. Aku pasti yang pertama mengucapkannya kan? Haha._ "

" _Thanks_. Tapi kau orang kedua yang mengucapkannya, tuan Alien."

" _Siapa orang pertama yang mengucapkannya lebih dulu dariku? Tidak mungkin pacar siputmu itu kan?_ "

"Sayangnya memang pacar siputku yang pertama kali mengucapkannya."

" _Tolong katakan kau sedang berbohong, Chim_."

"Aku tidak sedang berbohong, Tae."

" _Tolong katakan kau sedang menahan tawa dan kau sedang berbohong_."

"Aku memang sedang menahan tawa, tapi aku tidak sedang berbohong."

" _Tolong katakan kau sedang menghibur dirimu sendiri karena Yoongi_ hyung _melupakan ulangtahunmu_."

"Sembarangan!"

" _Aish! Jadi aku kalah cepat dari pacar siputmu itu?! Tak kusangka Min Siput itu yang pertama mengucapkannya. Kukira dia akan sibuk di studio dan nyaris melupakan ulang tahunmu seperti tahun lalu._ "

"Tidak usah diingatkan, Tae. Kali ini Yoongi ingat ulang tahunku kok."

Itu benar, tahun lalu Yoongi terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sampai nyaris melupakan ulangtahun Jimin. Ia hanya mengirimkan pesan singkat berisi ucapan selamat ulangtahun dan permintaan maaf karena hampir melupakan ulangtahun Jimin tepat satu menit sebelum pergantian tanggal 13 Oktober menjadi 14 Oktober. Mengingatnya hanya merusak mood Jimin di pagi hari.

" _Tunggu, aku tidak salah dengar kan_? _Kau memanggilnya Yoongi?_ "

"Namanya kan memang Yoongi, sudah pastilah aku memanggilnya Yoongi. Tidak mungkin kupanggil _Hoseok_ kan?" ledek Jimin dengan penuh penekanan ketika menyebutkan nama Hoseok.

" _Hahaha lucu sekali, Jimin. Serius, maksudku kau memanggilnya Yoongi saja? tanpa hyung ?"_

"Kau dengar sendiri barusan."

" _Sejak kapan?"_

"Sejak hari ini. Ah, maksudku sejak dini hari tadi."

" _Sepertinya sesuatu yang baik terjadi."_

"Hm, ya. Begitulah."

" _Aku akan mampir ke apartemen kalian. Hitung-hitung sekalian berangkat kerja. Kau berhutang cerita padaku, Park Chimchim."_

"Akan kuceritakan nanti."

" _Baiklah kalau begitu. Ngomong-ngomong aku sudah menghabiskan keberuntunganku untuk hadiah ulangtahunmu, jadi sebaiknya ceritamu bisa membayar keberuntungan yang sudah kuhabiskan."_

"Aku jamin ceritaku bisa membayarnya dua kali lipat, Tae."

" _Bagus. Oke, sudah dulu ya_ , Bye _. Jangan lupa nanti aku akan mampir ke apartemen kalian._ "

Dan percakapan via telepon itu diputus sepihak oleh Taehyung. Mungkin kalau bukan sahabatnya, Jimin akan memaki-maki Taehyung karena sudah mengganggu tidurnya, meneriakinya di telepon, dan memutus panggilan telepon secara sepihak.

Jimin meletakkan ponselnya di samping bantal dan membalik posisinya. Terkejut ketika mendapati Yoongi sudah terbangun dan menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan kirinya.

"Pagi." Suara berat khas orang baru bangun tidur Yoongi menyapa Jimin.

"Pagi, sejak kapan kau bangun?"

Yoongi mengubah posisinya yang semula berbaring menjadi duduk dengan punggung bersandar di kepala ranjang .

"Sejak sahabatmu itu berteriak di telepon mungkin? Sepertinya aku harus menjadikan teriakannya sebagai alarm. Cukup manjur untuk membangunkan tidur pulasku." Seperti biasa, Yoongi akan menjadi uring-uringan kalau tidurnya terganggu.

Jimin mendekat pada Yoongi dan meletakkan kepalanya di atas pahanya, mencoba menyamankan posisinya sementara Yoongi memainkan rambutnya. Jimin memejamkan matanya ketika dirasanya tangan Yoongi mengelus surai abu-abunya. Jimin sangat menyukai sentuhan Yoongi yang seperti ini.

"Jadi hari ini kita akan kedatangan tamu?" Yoongi akhirnya buka suara.

"Yah, begitulah. Taehyung bilang dia akan mampir ke sini." Jeda sejenak sebelum Jimin melanjutkan, "Ngomong-ngomong kau mau kubuatkan apa untuk sarapan pagi ini?" lanjutnya.

Yoongi berpikir sebentar, tiba-tiba sebuah ide jahil terlintas di kepalanya.

"Kau." Jawab Yoongi enteng.

"Hah?"

Melihat Jimin yang lengah, dengan gerakan cepat Yoongi menjatuhkan Jimin di atas tempat tidur dan mencium bibir Jimin, melumatnya. Ciuman itu perlahan turun ke leher Jimin, meninggalkan sebuah jejak bercak kemerahan di sana. Yoongi menunjukkan seringainya ketika Jimin menatapnya dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Bagaimana kalau kau saja yang jadi sarapanku pagi ini, _Jiminie_?"

Seketika Jimin mendorong tubuh Yoongi yang semula berada di atas tubuhnya hingga jatuh dari tempat tidur. Tak lupa melemparinya juga dengan bantal dan guling.

"DASAR OM-OM MESUM!"

Jimin buru-buru keluar dari kamar dan meninggalkan Yoongi. Yoongi sendiri hanya bisa meringis sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat reaksi Jimin. Setidaknya ia sudah mendapatkan _morning kiss_ -nya kan? Yoongi lalu berdiri dan menyusul Jimin yang sudah lebih dulu keluar dari kamar. Ia mendapati Jimin di dapur tengah menenggak segelas air. Yoongi langsung menghampirinya dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Mengataiku om-om mesum, tapi kau sendiri mau-mau saja ditiduri om-om mesum sepertiku. Oh, bukan hanya ditiduri. Kau bahkan tinggal denganku, dengan om-om mesum."

Jimin meringis kesal. Kalah telak.

"Kalau ulangtahun tidak boleh marah, sayang." Goda Yoongi.

Jimin berbalik menghadap Yoongi, menunjukkan senyum manisnya sambil menginjak kaki Yoongi. "Aku tidak marah kok, _Yoongi sayang_." Ujarnya penuh penekanan baik dalam kata-katanya maupun injakannya pada kaki Yoongi.

"Aduh! Iya, iya, aku tidak meledekmu lagi. Sakit! Berhenti menginjak kakiku, Jim!"

Yoongi buru-buru menarik kakinya ketika Jimin melonggarkan injakannya. Kekasihnya itu memang imut-imut menggemaskan, Yoongi sendiri sangat suka menggoda Jimin hanya untuk melihat reaksi menggemaskan Jimin. Tapi Yoongi masih sayang nyawa untuk tidak menggoda anak itu sampai kelewat kesal. Melihat Taehyung yang pernah menjadi korban kekesalan Park Jimin sudah lebih dari cukup bagi Yoongi untuk tidak membuat anak itu kesal.

Coba bayangkan bagaimana rasanya jika seseorang menyiksamu _dengan wajah penuh senyuman_ tak peduli kau sudah berteriak-teriak minta ampun, kurang lebih begitulah Park Jimin kalau kau coba-coba memancing emosinya.

"Kau mau kopi atau teh?" tanya Jimin.

"Kopi saja."

Yoongi duduk di kursinya sambil menunggu Jimin yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan. Sebenarnya situasi seperti ini bukan hal yang baru lagi sejak Jimin memutuskan tinggal bersama Yoongi. Tetapi entah kenapa hari itu rasanya berbeda. Terasa lebih spesial mungkin? Yoongi melirik jari manisnya sekilas, dan tidak dapat menyembunyikan senyumannya.

"Jangan senyum-senyum sendiri seperti itu, kau membuatku takut."

Suara Jimin membuat Yoongi menengadahkan kepalanya. Sepiring sandwich dan secangkir kopi sudah tersaji di hadapannya. Mau tak mau membuat Yoongi kembali tersenyum lebar.

" _Thanks_."

Jimin mengangguk sebagai balasannya.

"Jadi bisa beri tahu aku kenapa kau tiba-tiba senyum-senyum sendiri seperti itu?" tanya Jimin sambil menyeruput teh manisnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya senang saja bisa sarapan denganmu."

Jimin hampir tersedak mendengar penuturan Yoongi barusan.

"Ehem, bukannya kita sudah biasa ya sarapan bersama seperti ini?" Tanya Jimin lagi.

Yoongi meraih tangan kanan Jimin. Menggenggamnya dengan erat. "Kali ini berbeda." Kata Yoongi. Menatap lurus mata Jimin lalu melanjutkan, "Pagi ini aku sarapan dengan orang yang baru saja kulamar."

Pipi _chubby_ Jimin merona hebat. Ia menunduk malu-malu. Darimana orang realistis seperti Min Yoongi mempelajari kata-kata manis seperti ini?

"Kau baru membeli buku _seribu satu cara taklukan si dia_ ya?" Jimin bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari cangkir tehnya. Tanpa melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Yoongi.

"Jimin, tolong jangan rusak upaya romantisku."

Jimin mengangkat wajahnya yang masih merona untuk menatap Yoongi. "Habisnya tumben sekali. Memanggilku dengan panggilan sayang saja jarang."

"Romantis memang bukan gayaku, tapi bukan berarti aku tidak bisa romantis kan?"

"Iya sih, tapi kan–"

Ucapan Jimin terhenti ketika Yoongi bergerak maju dari kursinya dan mengunci bibir Jimin dengan sebuah ciuman singkat. Kembali ke posisi duduknya, Yoongi melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Jimin.

"Sudah, cepat habiskan sarapanmu."

Jimin menurut. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mulai menghabiskan _sandwich_ nya. Entah kenapa Yoongi jadi kelihatan seperti ayahnya sekarang.

.

.

 _Tingtong_.

Suara bel apartemen Yoongi ditekan. Ia beranjak ke pintu apartemen dan mengintip dari celah kecil yang berada di tengah pintunya. Terlihat sosok Taehyung tengah berdiri dengan _paper bag_ warna hitam di tangan kanannya. Yoongi segera membukakan pintu apartemennya.

"Wah kau ternyata benar-benar cuti _hyung_."

"Memangnya ada yang salah kalau aku mengambil cuti?"

"Tidak sih. Ngomong-ngomong mana Jimin?" tanya Taehyung sambil melepas sepatunya.

"Ada di dapur." Jawab Yoongi.

"Oh? Taehyung kau sudah datang rupanya." Kata Jimin yang baru muncul dari dapur. Panjang umur sekali.

"Jiminie~ selamat ulang tahun~" Taehyung langsung merangkul sahabatnya itu, melupakan sepatunya yang masih tergeletak berantakan.

"Yah, Kim Taehyung! Sepatumu!" omel Yoongi.

"Jangan marah-marah begitu. Kau akan cepat tua, _hyung_. Tidak lucu jika kau disangka kakeknya Jimin kalau kalian sedang jalan berdua." Taehyung melepaskan rangkulannya dari Jimin. "Oh ya, ini hadiahmu." Katanya seraya menyerahkan _paper bag_ hitam yang dibawanya.

Jimin menerima _paper bag_ tersebut dengan berseri-seri. "Wah, _thanks_ Tae."

Taehyung menggosok hidungnya menggunakan jari telunjuk seperti tokoh jagoan di film kartun yang sering ia tonton. "Hehe, jadi mana pelukan untuk sahabatmu ini?" katanya sambil merentangkan tangan.

Jimin memeluk Taehyung, melupakan eksistensi Min Yoongi yang kini tengah memutar bola matanya menyaksikan adegan berpelukan antara dua sahabat sehidup belum semati.

"Kalau mau jadi Teletubbies jangan di sini." Ada yang cemburu rupanya.

"Jadi inikah balasan yang kudapat setelah mendekatkan kalian? Kau tega, _hyung_." Ujar Taehyung _sok_ dramatis dengan nada meledek. Kapan lagi bisa membuat Min Yoongi cemburu seperti ini? Kesempatan langka ini harus dimanfaatkan sebaik mungkin.

Seketika Jimin melepaskan pelukannya dari Taehyung dan langsung menghampiri Yoongi. Sedikit berjinjit untuk mengecup pipi kiri dan kanannya bergantian, serta tidak lupa pula bibirnya.

Jimin menangkup wajah Yoongi dengan kedua tangan kecilnya. "Yoongi-ya, jangan cemburu lagi, oke?"

Jimin lalu meninggalkan kedua lelaki Daegu itu mematung kaget di dekat pintu. Kalau Yoongi saja kaget bagaimana Taehyung? Berani sumpah ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Jimin mencium Yoongi. Ia tidak akan kaget kalau Yoongi yang mencium Jimin, yah, sepupunya itu kan memang _dominan_. Tapi ini Jimin. Chimchim. Park Jimin. Sahabatnya yang mudah sekali tersipu malu. Yang dipuji sedikit saja mukanya sudah merona merah seperti kepiting rebus. Yang kalau sudah menari di atas panggung suka sok pamer abs tapi begitu turun panggung akan berteriak ' _Uwaah, aku malu sekali tadi! Taehyungie tolong sembunyikan aku..._ '. Kalau tahu Park Jimin ternyata diam-diam agresif seharusnya tadi ia merekamnya untuk koleksi pribadinya. _Eh_?

"CHIMCHIM!" jerit Taehyung histeris.

"Tidak usah teriak-teriak, Kim Taehyung. Sudah, sana duduk di sofa. Aku akan membantu Jimin di dapur" Kata Yoongi kalem.

Taehyung berdecih. "Mentang-mentang sudah dicium. Jangan sok keren kau om-om mesum."

Taehyung mendudukkan dirinya di sofa depan televisi. Tangannya bergerak memencet tombol remote, mencari saluran televisi yang acaranya enak ditonton. Sesekali melirik pasangan yang tengah menyibukkan diri di dapur. Senang rasanya melihat sang kakak sepupu dan sahabatnya begitu saling melengkapi.

"Hei, Jimin. Buka hadiah dariku dong." Kata Taehyung saat Jimin memberikannya sekaleng minuman bersoda. Di belakangnya ada Yoongi yang membawa setoples kue kering.

"Memangnya tidak apa-apa kalau kubuka sekarang?"

Taehyung meneguk minumannya terlebih dahulu sebelum menjawab "Tidak apa-apa. Ayo cepat buka hadiahnya!"

' _Sebenarnya yang berulangtahun itu kau atau Jimin sih?_ ' batin Yoongi.

Jimin mengambil _paperbag_ hitam yang sebelumnya ia letakkan di sofa ke pangkuannya. Di dalamnya terdapat sebuah kotak warna hitam dengan pita hitam sebagai hiasannya. Melirik sekilas ke arah Taehyung yang sudah menganggukan kepalanya, memberi isyarat kalau Jimin harus membuka hadiahnya sekarang juga, lalu melirik ke arah Yoongi yang memberinya tatapan _sudah buka saja hadiahnya biar sahabatmu senang_.

Kotak dibuka, di dalamnya ada sebuah _sweatshirt_ dengan aksen rajut merah-biru di bagian leher dan pergelangan tanganyang terlipat rapi. Jimin melotot kaget melihat hadiah yang diberikan Taehyung. Mereka pernah sekali melihatnya di pusat perbelanjaan, dan Jimin masih ingat kalau Taehyung akan menabung untuk membeli _sweatshirt_ itu karena harganya mahal.

"T-Taehyung. Ini, ini kan–"

"Sudah kubilang kan kalau aku menghabiskan keberuntunganku untuk hadiahmu. Jadi apa kau keberatan untuk memberikan sahabatmu ini satu pelukan lagi?" Taehyung merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar.

Namun bukan pelukan yang didapat, justru lemparan bantal yang mendarat di wajahnya. Pelakunya? Sudah pasti lelaki berkulit pucat bernama lengkap Min Yoongi yang kini merangkul posesif Jiminnya yang tepat berada di sampingnya.

"Tidak untuk kedua kalinya, bocah. Peluk saja bantal itu."

"Kau bilang kau ingin membelinya untukmu!" sela Jimin. Masih terlalu kaget karena Taehyung menghadiahinya barang yang sebenarnya merupakan barang incaran Taehyung sendiri.

"Hei, aku tidak pernah bilang aku ingin beli untukku. Aku bilang aku akan menabung untuk membelinya. Nah sekarang kau harus mencobanya. Ayo coba pakai, aku ingin lihat!" pinta Taehyung.

"Baiklah, akan kupakai. Tunggu di sini, aku akan ganti baju di kamar." Kata Jimin.

Kedua anak seumuran itu terlalu larut dalam perasaan suka cita, hingga tidak menyadari Min Yoongi tengah menyeringai nakal ketika Jimin menutup pintu kamar mereka.

Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi Jimin untuk berganti pakaian. Ia keluar dari kamarnya dengan menggunakan _sweatshirt_ pemberian Taehyung. Entah karena ukurannya yang kebesaran atau badan Jimin yang _ehem_ mungil, Jimin terlihat tenggelam di balik _sweatshirt_ tersebut. Terutama pada bagian tangannya.

Taehyung bersorak kegirangan melihat Jimin memakai hadiahnya. Tak henti-hentinya memuji Jimin terlihat sangat imut dengan _sweaterpaws-_ nya. Tak lupa membanggakan dirinya di depan Yoongi karena sudah berhasil mencarikan pacar yang imut-imut menggemaskan seperti Jimin untuk Yoongi. Sementara Yoongi hanya mengangguk saja, mengakui kalau Jimin memang menggemaskan. Mengejek reaksi Taehyung yang dianggap terlalu kekanakan.

(padahal diam-diam Yoongi memotret Jimin menggunakan ponselnya).

"Oh? Jimin, ada apa dengan lehermu?" tanya Yoongi tiba-tiba. Membuat Taehyung mau tak mau ikut memperhatikan leher Jimin.

"K-kenapa apanya?" Jimin balik bertanya. Diucapkan dengan kaku, tangan kirinya semakin erat memegangi lehernya. Leher bekas dicumbu Min Yoongi lebih tepatnya.

"Kau terus memegangi lehermu seperti itu, apa kau sakit?" Yoongi kembali bertanya, pura-pura perhatian padahal sedang menggoda Jimin.

' _Om-om tua ini!_ ' maki Jimin dalam hati. "Ah, t-tidak apa-apa kok... haha. Sudah kan? Aku bisa ganti baju lagi kan?"

"Hmm..."

Bukan Kim Taehyung namanya kalau langsung percaya begitu saja. Jadi Taehyung menarik tangan Jimin dengan cepat. Bercak kemerahan yang masih melekat di kulit leher itu pun terekspos.

"Sudah kuduga." Taehyung manggut-manggut paham. "Kepolosanmu sudah direbut paksa oleh om-om mesum."

"Yah!" seruan protes Jimin terdengar diikuti suara tawa terbahak Yoongi.

"Itukah yang ingin kau ceritakan padaku, Jim? Pantas saja tadi kau pakai _turtleneck_." Taehyung bertanya sambil menaikturunkan alisnya. Tunggu, kenapa Taehyung jadi seperti om-om mesum juga?!

"Bukan! Tentu saja bukan itu!" seru Jimin sambil menutup wajahnya. Ah, malu sekali rasanya bercak merah itu dilihat oleh sahabatnya sendiri. Ia buru-buru masuk ke kamar dan mengganti bajunya lagi.

"Jadi kalian habis berapa ronde _hyung_?" Taehyung bertanya pada Yoongi.

"Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa. Aku hanya iseng menandainya."

Taehyung _facepalm_ di tempat. Tidak sampai lima menit Jimin sudah keluar dari kamar, kembali menggunakan _turtleneck_ -nya. Ia duduk di samping Yoongi.

"Baiklah, cepat ceritakan. Kau sudah menjamin ceritamu bisa membayar dua kali lipat keberuntungan yang sudah kuhabiskan. Aku sudah tidak sabar dengan ceritamu."

Jimin menunduk malu-malu, bingung harus memulai ceritanya darimana. Duduknya semakin merapat pada Yoongi.

"Semalamakudilamaryoongi." Ujar Jimin cepat seolah dirinya sedang nge _rap_. Begitu-begitu Jimin memang bisa nge _rap_ walaupun tidak sebagus Yoongi.

"Semalam apa?" ulang Taehyung.

"Semalam aku melamar Jimin." Yoongi yang akhirnya buka suara setelah Jimin menatapnya dengan tatapan memelas ' _please, hyung saja yang bilang'_.

"Oh, jadi _hyung_ melam–WHAT?! MELAMAR?!" entah sudah keberapa kalinya Taehyung beteriak kaget.

Yoongi dan Jimin serempak menunjukkan jari manis mereka yang kini sudah dihiasi sebuah cincin tanda pengikat hubungan kedua orang itu.

" _Oh my god_ , tolong cubit aku atau jitak aku." kemudian Yoongi dengan senang hati menjitak kepala Taehyung lumayan keras membuat pemiliknya meringis menahan sakit.

"Sudah sadar?" tanya Yoongi cuek, tidak merasa bersalah sedikitpun dengan jitakannya.

"Ugh, ya. Terima kasih atas jitakannya. Aku tak menyangka Yoongi _hyung_ sudah berpikir sampai sejauh itu."

"Bawaan usia mungkin?" Yoongi menambahkan, "Kau tahu aku sudah terlalu tua untuk hubungan main-main." Tangannya semakin mengeratkan rangkulannya pada pundak Jimin membuat yang lebih muda menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Yoongi.

Melihatnya membuat Taehyung merasa lega. Selama ini ia hanya bisa melihat bagaimana Jimin berusaha mengimbangi karakter Yoongi dengan tidak banyak menuntut ataupun mengekang. Tapi kali ini ia bisa melihat kesungguhan Yoongi dalam menjaga Jimin. Taehyung lega karena sahabatnya dan sepupunya berada di tangan yang tepat.

" _Hyung_ , jaga sahabatku baik-baik. Kalau kau berani membuatnya menangis aku tidak akan ragu mengajak Jungkook untuk memutilasimu hidup-hidup. Kau tahu kan anak itu tidak akan pernah memberi ampun kepada siapapun yang membuat _hyung_ -nya menangis?"

"Heh, aku sudah tahu. Tanpa kau suruh pun sudah pasti akan kulakukan." Kata Yoongi seraya menarik Jimin ke dalam pelukannya.

Taehyung tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban Yoongi.

.

.

" _Hyung,_ terima kasih untuk tumpangannya."

"Sampaikan salamku dan Jimin untuk Jin _hyung_."

Pintu mobil ditutup, meninggalkan Yoongi dan Jimin di dalam mobil. _Awake_ Cafe, kafe milik Kim Seokjin yang tak lain adalah kakaknya Taehyung. Di sinilah mereka berada. Mengantar Taehyung ke tempatnya bekerja.

"Yoongi."

"Ya, ada apa Jimin?"

"Mau menemaniku nonton ke toko buku?"

Yoongi mengacak pelan rambut Jimin. " _Anything for you_ , _dear_."

"Astaga aku sampai merinding mendengarnya." Kata Jimin sambil menepis tangan Yoongi.

"Mau beli komik lagi?"

Jimin mengangguk semangat. "Aku mau beli yang sudah dibundel. Ingin melengkapi koleksiku."

Yoongi mulai mengemudikan mobilnya. Berbeda dengan kemarin, suasana di mobil kali ini lebih hidup. Mereka lebih banyak mengobrol, tak jarang saling melempar lelucon. Sesekali Jimin ikut bernyanyi kalau ada lagu yang ia sukai diputar di radio.

Tiba-tiba Yoongi membesarkan volume _tape_ mobil. Setahu Jimin, lagu yang sekarang mengalun ini bukanlah tipikal lagu yang disukai Yoongi.

"Kau suka lagu ini?"

"Coba dengarkan lirik lagunya baik-baik."

Ditanya apa dijawabnya yang lain. Ish, dasar Min Yoongi. Memangnya ada apa dengan lirik lagunya? Kurang lebih itulah yang ada di pikiran Jimin saat ini. Ia mencoba mendengarkan lagunya dengan cermat.

 _Eyes that disappear when he smiles_

 _But a guy who has a child-like smile_

 _He's so lovable,_

 _a cute guy who will whisper innocent words to me_

"Lucu kan? Lirik lagunya menggambarkan dirimu sekali, Jimin."

"Ah, itu pasti kebetulan."

"Jangan-jangan penyanyinya adalah penggemar rahasiamu? Atau mungkin mantan pacarmu?" Yoongi menerka-nerka.

"Tidak mungkin, aku yakin itu hanya kebetulan saja."

Sesampainya di toko buku, Jimin langsung masuk ke bagian komik. Yoongi mengikutinya di belakang. Sudah hafal dengan kebiasaan Jimin tersebut. Pandangan mata Jimin tertuju pada komik Bajak Laut Topi Jerami ***** yang sudah dibundel. Komik kesukaannya.

"Hmm..."

Jimin terlihat serius saat memilih bundelan komik yang ingin ia beli. Saking seriusnya memilih, Jimin tidak sadar Yoongi sudah memotretnya dengan ponselnya. Bahkan ia tidak menyadari Yoongi tengah terkikik kecil karena gemas sekali dengan raut serius setengah kebingungan Jimin yang berhasil ia abadikan melalui kamera ponselnya.

"Hah..." Jimin menghela nafas panjang.

"Kenapa? Masih belum bisa memilih mana yang ingin dibeli?"

Jimin mengangguk lemas. Sebenarnya bisa saja ia membaca komik secara _online_ , tak jarang Jimin juga membacanya secara _online_. Tetapi sebagai penggemar berat seri Bajak Laut Topi Jerami, Jimin bertekad untuk mengoleksi komiknya dan membaca cerita terbarunya langsung dari komiknya. Yoongi sih maklum saja dengan hobi Jimin yang satu itu.

"Memangnya kau belum baca yang volume berapa?"

"Banyak! Koleksiku masih banyak yang belum lengkap kalau kau mau tahu."

"Ya sudah, beli saja semua bundelnya. Dari yang paling pertama sampai yang paling baru dirilis. Beres kan?"

" _Ngaco_! Uangku cuma cukup untuk beli satu bundel tau!"

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang bayar. Anggap saja hadiah ulangtahun dariku."

"Tidak mau! Aku mau beli pakai uangku sendiri!"

Sayangnya Yoongi tidak menerima penolakan. Jadilah ia memanggil salah satu petugas untuk membantunya membawa beberapa bundel komik Bajak Laut Topi Jerami. Jimin sudah akan protes sebelum Yoongi memberinya tatapan penuh intimidasi.

' _Tidak sekarang, kalau mau protes nanti saja_.' kurang lebih itulah yang bisa diartikan oleh Jimin dari tatapan Yoongi.

.

.

Di apartemen, Jimin masih mogok bicara dengan Yoongi. Ia mogok bicara pada Yoongi sejak di toko buku tadi. Jimin _Ngambek_ karena Yoongi membelikannya komik Bajak Laut Topi Jerami dari edisi pertama sampai edisi yang paling baru dirilis padahal Jimin ingin membelinya dengan uangnya sendiri. Terdengar konyol bukan? Tapi itulah yang terjadi.

Yoongi menghampiri Jimin yang sedang duduk di sofa. "Masih _ngambek_?"

' _Menurut ngana_?' jawab Jimin dalam hati. Jangan tanya Jimin tahu bahasa itu darimana.

"Jimin?"

"..." masih belum direspon.

"Sayang?"

Baiklah, Jimin menyerah. Pada dasarnya memang Jimin tidak bisa marah berlama-lama. Ia menggeser posisi duduknya menjadi lebih dekat dengan Yoongi. Kedua tangan kecilnya digenggam oleh tangan Yoongi.

"Ada apa sayang?"

"Kau itu, aku tahu kau sudah punya penghasilan sendiri. Tapi jangan habiskan uangmu untuk hal-hal remeh seperti itu. Kalau hanya membelikanku satu bundel komik saja mungkin aku tidak akan semarah ini. Yang kau beli itu banyak, Yoongi."

"Itukah yang membuatmu mendiamkanku?"

"Kau sendiri juga punya keperluan pribadi kan? Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu hanya untuk mengurusiku dan kebutuhan tak pentingku."

"Kau tidak perlu berpikir sejauh itu, sayang. Kalau untuk keperluan pribadiku, aku sudah mengaturnya sendiri. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Pokoknya aku akan ganti uangnya."

"Tidak."

"Min Yoongi–"

"Park Jimin, dengarkan aku. Aku sama sekali tidak merasa direpotkan. Kalau apa yang kulakukan tadi membuatmu merasa begitu, aku minta maaf. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak merasa direpotkan."

"Aku ganti uangnya, kalau tidak aku akan marah!"

Jimin itu keras kepala. Kalau sudah begini Yoongi tidak punya pilihan selain menuruti Jimin. Turuti saja dulu, nanti kalau sudah lebih tenang baru dibicarakan lagi, pikir Yoongi.

"Kau haus? Mau kuambilkan minuman?" tawaran Yoongi dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Jimin.

Yoongi mengambil dua kaleng soda yang masih tersisa dari dalam kulkas. Satu langsung ia buka dan teguk habis. Satunya lagi ia berikan untuk Jimin.

"Punyamu mana?" tanya Jimin saat melihat Yoongi hanya membawa sekaleng soda.

"Sudah kuminum habis. Duduk di sini." Kata Yoongi sambil menepuk pahanya, mengisyaratkan Jimin untuk duduk di pangkuannya.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali memangkuku? Aku kan berat." Keluh Jimin lalu meminum sodanya, tapi tetap saja ia duduk di pangkuan Yoongi.

"Justru aku suka kalau duduk di pangkuanku. Kau kelihatan manis."

"Seharusnya aku senang dipuji manis olehmu, tapi kalau kau yang bilang begitu kenapa terdengar salah ya?"

Yoongi menyeringai, wajahnya ia dekatkan pada wajah Jimin "Salah? Apanya yang salah?"

"Y-ya, pokoknya salah! Jangan dekat-dekat!"

Bukannya menjauh, justru Yoongi malah semakin mendekat. Kali ini tangannya mulai bergerak nakal di atas paha Jimin.

"Apanya yang salah Jiminie?" bisik Yoongi tepat di telinga Jimin. Sialan, suara berat yang biasanya terdengar malas itu benar-benar terdengar seksi di telinga Jimin sekarang.

"Tolong jangan tiup telingaku, geli. Nanti minumannya tumpah." Jimin berusaha tidak terpancing oleh perlakuan Yoongi.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti sampai kau mengatakan apa yang salah sayang."

"Rasanya salah karena setiap kau memujiku manis pasti selalu berakhir di atas tempat tidur! Puas kau?"

Yoongi tersenyum nakal. Kalimat itulah yang ia tunggu keluar dari mulut Jimin. Jimin memang manis, tetapi melihat Jiminnya yang manis mengucapkan kata-kata kotor membuat Jimin terlihat berkali-kali lipat jauh lebih manis.

"Jiminie nakal. Kalau begitu aku akan menghukummu di tempat tidur supaya kau menjadi anak manis."

"A-apa?! Hei tunggu dulu! Y-yah! Turunkan aku! MIN YOONGIIIII!"

Tampaknya Min Yoongi akan menghabiskan cuti hari keduanya berdua saja dengan Jimin di dalam kamar mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

* * *

 **a/n:**

 ***** Bajak Laut Topi Jerami = One Piece.

Kalau di chapter sebelumnya udah ada hint tentang hubungannya Hoseok dan Taehyung, di chapter ini saya kasih hint untuk kemunculan Seokjin dan Jungkook. Terus lagu yang didengerin Yoongi sama Jimin di mobil itu lagunya Juniel – Pretty Boy. Lirik lagunya cocok banget buat Jimin haha.

Anyway, makasih banget untuk yang udah nyempetin baca Day Off dan kasih review di chapter sebelumnya. Glad that most of you like it ^^ Day Off selesai di chapter ini (dengan tidak jelasnya). Rencananya sih pengen ngelanjutin ceritanya Hoseok, Taehyung, Seokjin, dan Jungkook di side storynya Day Off (masih rencana, jangan ditagih :p). Namjoon? Sudah pasti bakal ditulis juga (walaupun namanya belum disebut di cerita), tapi kayaknya udah bisa ketebak ya bakal dipairing sama siapa haha.

This chapter specially written for **meganehood** yang udah nanyain kelanjutannya hahaha. Thank you for your patience and sorry this isnt any better than the previous chapter T_T btw ayo kita nistain abang lagi :p

Thank you for reading. Lastly, review please?


End file.
